Problem: Let $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ be unit vectors such that $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} = 0,$ and the angle between $\mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{c}$ is $\frac{\pi}{4}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{a} = k (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c})\]for some constant $k.$  Enter all the possible values of $k,$ separated by commas.
First, note that since $\mathbf{a}$ is orthogonal to both $\mathbf{b}$ and $\mathbf{c},$ $\mathbf{a}$ is a scalar multiple of their cross product $\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}.$  Furthermore,
\[\|\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}\| = \|\mathbf{b}\| \|\mathbf{c}\| \sin \frac{\pi}{4} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}.\]Hence,
\[\|\mathbf{a}\| = \| k (\mathbf{b} \times \mathbf{c}) \| = \frac{|k|}{\sqrt{2}}.\]But $\mathbf{a}$ is a unit vector, so the possible values of $k$ are $\boxed{\sqrt{2}, -\sqrt{2}}.$